


Lost and Found

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [11]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannibalism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: When Jack Frost was spreading frost arround the border of the U.S.A. and Canada, he comes across an abandoned lantern; Jackol's lantern. With the smell of blood in the air, bones on the ground, and his friend unable to walk, Jack starts thinking he's in over his head.
Series: Seasons May Change [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Den of bones

It was early November, 1923. Jack was spreading frost over the more northern part of the world. He was in one of the woods near the Canadian border. However, Jack was in a hurry to leave.

Whenever he entered these woods, Jack would always have the feeling as if someone, or something, was watching him. So he flew as fast as the North wind could carry him. His staff was inches from the ground as frost covered every bush and tree. 

However, Jack stopped when his staff got caught on something. He turned around to see that, instead of a branch or a root, his staff was caught on a lantern; Jackol’s lantern.

He looked to his left and right and noticed a trail of large, strangely shaped, footprints and what looked like a trail that was made by something being dragged across the ground. Jack flew over this trail after he picked up Jackol’s lantern. 

The trail lead deeper and deeper into the woods. The tree branches were closer and the shadows thicker. There were no animals around; leaving Jack in absolute silence, save for the North wind. However, the most unsettling sense, was the smell. Jack nearly threw up due to smells of blood and rotting flesh.

When Jack landed, he was standing before cave that was covered in bones and carcuses. He used his left arm to try and block the horrid smells that came from the corpses, but it didn’t help. He looked around to see what he guess we’re the remains of both human and animals.

Jack would’ve flown out of there that instant had he not looked up. Hanging upside from a bear trap that was held by a chain, was Jackol. Jack flew up and, to his relief, Jackol was still breathing.

“Jackol, wake up” Jack said. 

Jackol groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Jack” he said with a bit of a raspy voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting you out of here” Jack said as he flew up to get the trap down. He then lowered Jackol onto the ground. “What happened?”

“I don’t know” Jackol said as Jack started freezing the joints of the bear trap. “One moment I was asleep, the next, I find myself. Hanging upside down with my leg feeling as if it were on fire. I don’t know how many hours I've been here, but at least my leg feels numb now. How did you find me?”

“I found your lantern next to a trail of large footprints” Jack said as the joints of the bear trap shattered. “Let’s go before whatever the footprints belong to comes back.”

_GRROOWLL_

Both of the teens looked into the face of a monster as they stood up; with Jackol leaning Jack for support.

“Too late” Jackol said.


	2. Fight for Survival Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jackol being unable to stand on his own, it's up to Jack to get the out of there alive. Easier said then done.

Jack and Jackol froze as they found themselves staring up at, they had no clue on what it was. It stood some what like a rabbit. It was covered by thick layer of what appeared to be leather and it also had something on it’s back that neither teen could identify from there angle. It was skin and bones with long claws, sharp teeth and large antlers.

It’s face was mostly covered by a skull; except for it’s large mouth, which was covered in dried blood. It stared at the boys with keen, blood red eyes. It's breath was enough to make Jack almost throw up.

 _“Thief!”_ It said with a growl. _"Return my meal."_

Jack didn't bother replying to the creature (though he was surprised that it could talk) as he had Jackol get behind him before sending a blast of Ice at the creature’s face. While it was distracted, Jack looped his arms under Jackol's shoulders and started to fly away with him.

Jack didn’t get far when his shoulder was pierced with an arrow; one that was made from a bone. Jack gritted his teeth to hold back a scream. He was then jerked backwards and almost dropped Jackol when he was pulled back by a rope attached to the arrow. 

The creature was pulling them closer and Jack had to put Jackol on the ground to try and use his staff. However, before Jack got the chance to send another blast, the creature swung Jack into a tree. This effectively, and painfully torn the arrow out of Jack’s shoulder. While Jack was trying to get back on his feet, the creature picked up Jack’s staff and placed it into it’s quiver.

Jack began to panic at the sight of his staff, his only means of escape, being taken away from him. He tried to send another blast at the creature, but he only made a flurry of snowflakes. He rolled to the side to dodge another attack from the creature.

Despite it’s large size, the creature had quick reflexes. It’s dagger like claws were inches tearing through both Jack’s cloak and flesh. Thankfully, due to the many trees and Jack being quite nimble, he was able to stay just out of reach.

Yet Jack knew he couldn’t keep it up forever, and so did the creature. Once he got an opening, Jack created a few small snowflakes for the North wind to carry. It was the best he could do without his staff. He just hoped it would be enough.

“Jack, look out!” Jackol exclaimed.

Jack turned around in time to dodge the claws of the creature, but not from being back handed and knocked towards Jackol. Jack got back up with a groan. Jackol then grabbed a hold of his lantern and used his powers to turn it into a shield

“Here” Jackol said before passing out.

Jack picked up the shield and looked at his friend. Jackol was still breathing, but it was a bit more faint. With time running out, Jack couldn’t help but hope that help will arrive and come as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are instances in the movie where Jack is able to use magic without his staff. For example, the snow ball he threw at Jamie at the beginning of the movie, and bringing the frost bunny to life. This is why I had Ray explain that Jack's staff is a conduit for his powers, not the source of it. 
> 
> Still, Jack is limited on what he can do without his staff. I'm not having it broken since it looked like the time it happens in the movie is the first one. See next time for the next part.


	3. Fight for Survival Part 2

“You’re doomed little spirit” the creature growl. “Lay down, and death will come swiftly.”

Jack was barely able stand; making the offer to simply end it all a bit tempting. However Jack still shook his head no, being too tired to speak. He was determined to make sure Jackol would make it out of there, and for that to happen, Jack needed to keep fighting.

The creature pounced on Jack and rolled him over so Jack’s back was facing him. One clawed hand held Jack's left shoulder to pinned him while the other moved his cloak out of the way. While Jack tried to squirm his way out, the creature dug it's claws into Jack’s back. This time, Jack couldn’t hold in his scream as it echoed through the woods.

The claws grinded against his Rib cage and tore through his flesh. The pain was drawn out before the creature did it again, even slower. Tears began to cascade out of Jack’s eyes as he let out another scream.

Roooaaarrrr

Jack looked up the creature let go of him. The creature was firing it's bow again, but away from Jack and Jackol. It was only then that Jack noticed that one of the winds was bblowing.

Roooaaarr

Jack got up and made his way back to Jackol. He tried shaking Jackol again, but Jackol remained unresponsive, but still breathing. He didn’t stop until noticed someone landing right next to him.

“Are you alright?” Willow asked Jack.

“For the most part” Jack said. “Though, I'm worried about Jackol. I can’t wake him up.”

Willow looked down at the Halloween spirit. Sure he had been a pain in the butt for her, but right now he was injured and in urgent need of he help. She looked around and noticed that Jack didn’t have his staff.

“Where’s your staff?” Willow asked. 

“In that thing's Quiver” Jack said before raising the shield Jackol gave him. 

Another arrow slammed into the shield before the creature started running towards them. 

“Perfect” Willow said sarcastically. “Frost, take your cloak and tie around his thigh. That should slow down his bleeding. I'll keep that things attention on me and try get your staff.”

“Okay then” Jack said as Willow flew off to face the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more focused Willow's point of view. I hope I can pull off the description of the fight scene, since describing the setting and actions does not come naturally to me since I'm used to focusing on the dialogue most of the time. Wish me luck.


	4. Fight for Survival Part 3

Willow would rather not find out if her training with Ray was good enough for actual combat, but now wasn’t the time to complain. This creature, albeit having some intelligence, was like a lot of predators; it preferred a moving target. She had already fired an arrow at the creature to get away from Jack earlier, but the creature was as tough as a raging bear, and treated the arrow as if it was only a thumb tack.

Willow brought out another arrow, but this time, she lit it on fire. She turned around and fired the arrow. However, the fire went out before it hit the creature. She attempted a couple of more flaming arrow, but the fire went out and only cause the creature to be irritated and really angry. 

At least the creature was following her and not trying to eat Jack or Jackol, but she needed a bigger opening to get Jack’s staff. Sighing, Willow decided that, if she wanted to use her fire on the creature, she would need to be a lot closer. So when she reached another tree, she pushed off of it, and flew right over the creature.

The creature was quick and plucked Willow from the air. It was closer than planned, but Willow took advantage of this. She grabbed onto the creature’s wrist before lighting her hands on fire. It’s scream was deafening.

Willow freed herself and sent a baseball sized ball of fire at the creature’s chest. While the creature was distracted, Willow flew to the creature’s back and pulled Jack’s staff out of it’s quiver.

The creature tried to shake Willow off its back with no success, until it knocked Willow into a tree. Willow groaned as she tried to get back onto her feet. She held up her arm defensively as the creature readied it’s claws to strike at her.

_Floof_

Willow looked up to see that the creature was wiping snow from it’s face.

“Come on you dummy” Jack said. 

Willow wasn’t sure if Jack was being brave or stupid; maybe both. Regardless, the creature was now charging at Jack. He lured the creature to some of the trees that were tighter together. Just as planned, the creature got caught between a couple of tree trunks when it attempted to pounce on Jack.

Jack made a run towards Willow, only for the creature to brake free from the trees and attempt to shoot Jack with another arrow. This time, Jack managed to dodge the arrow, and the second one, and the third. Frustrated by not landing another attack with an arrow, the creature ran up to Jack. Jack turned around and raised the shield Jackol gave him.

_Clang_

But the shield was unnecessary. Jack looked up to see Ray using his lance to block the claws of the creature.

 _“Stand down, weakling”_ the creature said.

“Leave them alone Wendigo” Ray said as the creature/Wendigo was pushing him back.

Jack was about to ask how Ray knew Wendigo, when he heard Willow shouting to him.

“Jack” she said before tossing his staff to him.

Jack caught it before shouting his thanks.

“I’m going to fly Jackol out of here” Willow said. “Can you and Ray handle getting away from that thing yourselves?” 

“Now that I have my staff again, it shouldn’t be that hard” Jack said.

Willow picked up Jackol before flying off and saying, “Good luck”.

Jack turned around to see Ray starting to struggle with Wendigo. But right before Wendigo could knock him down, Ray started to electrify his lance, causing Wendigo to let go and try to cool down his hands in the snow. Jack took this opportunity and froze the hands in a think layer of ice.

“Come on Ray” Jack shouted. 

Ray nodded to Jack before they took to the sky and flew as fast as they could away from there. Wendigo's roar echoed through the woods until Jack and Ray were well out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much else to say. Let me know how I did with this chapter and I'll see you next time.


	5. Before the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they were away from Wendigo, Willow flys Jackol to get help while Ray explains a few things to Jack.

Jack, Willow, and Ray flew with an unconscious Jackol until they reached Mount Equinox. Jack laid himself down in the to help his wounds heal faster. Ray and Willow landed on either side of Jack. Willow fought off the urge to leave from the cold mountain top and laid Jackol’s head on her lap. 

“How's Jackol doing?” Jack asked. 

“I'll be honest” Willow said. “If he wasn’t a spirit, he most likely would’ve been dead before you found him. His wounds needs to be taken care as soon as possible.”

“Bunnymund is a healer, but I don’t know how to reach him” Ray said.

“Head to Easter Island” Jack said. “There's an entrance there.”

“Alright then” Willow said as she got Jackol onto her back as if she was giving him a piggy back ride. “I'll see you two later.”

Jack and Ray watched as Willow flew off with Jackol.

“Do you think she only volunteered because she was getting cold?” Jack asked.

“Who knows” Ray said. “How did you all run into Wendigo?”

Jack explained to Ray every detail up to Ray’s arrival.

“I must admit, the use of those nonmelting snowflakes was quite clever” Ray said. “I'll talk with Prim Rose and Willow about each of us having something similar in regards to distress calls.”

Jack nodded before a thought came to mind.

“Ray, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you know Wendigo?” Jack asked.

Ray sighed before he spoak. “It was a long time ago. Longer than Mother Nature was around. Humanity was growing and making stronger kingdoms and societies, but they were nothing in regards to how advanced they are today. Within these different societies, were groups of people who were able to use nature magic.

I was one of these people. My powers were not as strong as they are now, and I had to rely on someone else to ride with the wind. Despite these powers, I didn’t use them all that much.

Some, would’ve considered us titan’s or gods. In all honesty, we were simply foolish people with too much power. Two, by the names of Wendigo and Dante, would battle each other with ice and fire.

Wendigo and Dante made their armies and went to war. Many got caught in the cross fire and perished. I tried my best to help lessen the casualties and defend those who wouldn’t have stand a chance on their own. It was on one of these battles that everything I knew, changed.

Flash back

“Head through the canyon, I'll hold them back” Ray said to the group of people, both magical and not.

They nodded before running off. Ray turned around to face the oncoming minions of Wendigo. Wendigo’s army mostly compromised of icy wolves, but there was also a few men and with powers over many natural disasters. Thankfully, it only appeared to be the wolves.

Ray readied his lance. It was a gift from a friend; the first to die in this blasted war. He charged at the wolves. With his lance and lightning, Ray would stab the wolves before electrifying them; causing them to shatter.

_“How many of those wolves did you face?” Jack asked._

_“Sometimes, the number of wolves went over a hundred, as it did that time” Ray said. “Thankfully, I wasn’t fighting them alone.”_

One of the wolves snuck behind Ray to try and pounce on him. Before it could even jump, a strong burst of wind blew it into the canyon wall; causing it to shatter. Ray turned around and smile at the arrival of his friend.

She had black hair that was kept in a bun. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a dazzling blue. She wore a simple emerald green dress that was tied in the back with a blue ribbon.

_“Aria was one of four sisters that were able to master the wind” Ray said. “We planned to share our lives together when the war was over. If only.”_

_Jack looked at Ray as he was looking down. “If only what? What happened?” he asked._

_Ray sighed. “Wendigo”_

Ray and Aria had taken out the rest of the ice wolves. They were a bit exhausted, but other then that, they came out of it unscathed. They smiled at each other.

_Whoosh_

Aria let out a yelp as an arrow almost pierced her left shoulder. Ray turned around to see Wendigo standing there with his bow in his hand. He looked far different then how he does now. He was a few inches taller then Ray and well built in contrast to the towering, skin and bones creature. He hair was a stormy gray, with icicles sticking out like a crown. He had black eyes and pointed teeth.

“Do you know how much time went in to making those wolves?” Wendigo asked rhetorically.

“longer than it will take for us to stop you” Ray said as he started to charge lightning through his lance.

Wendigo returned his bow to his quiver before forming claws on his fingers. Aria started gathering the wind around her arms. All three of them waited for the other to make the first move.

Losing his patience, Wendigo came charging at them. Aria used her wind to try and push him. Wendigo made barriers to block the wind long enough for him to reach them. He used his ice to trap Aria in an ice dome. Ray ran forward with his lance. 

Wendigo used his ice barriers to block Ray’s attacks. One of these barriers even caught Ray’s lance in a frozen wall. Ray tried to send electricity through his lance again, but Wendigo pulled him away and threw him against another wall.

“I find it surprising that you've survive this long” Wendigo said as he formed an icy spear in his hand. “If you can’t even land a blow on me, you aren’t fit to survive.”

Ray tried to move, but his arms and legs wouldn’t listen. He closed his eyes and awaited his doom. As time seemed to slow down, Ray could barely here a couple of sounds.

_Shatter_

_Whistle_

_Stab_

Ray opened his eyes, surprised that he was unharmed, until he looked up. 

_“Aria took the blow that should’ve killed me” Ray said. “I never felt more powerless… more useless… more weak.”_

Wendigo pulled his spear from Aria's chest, and licked the blood off the blade. As Aria fell to the floor, Ray felt his heart stop. Aria lifted her head weakly to see Ray; the man she had promised to be with forever. She wished that she could’ve kept that promise.

“S-sorr-ry” Aria said before releasing her final breath.

She was gone. Ray was focused on nothing other then that thought. She was gone. She was gone. And it was all his fault.

As the first tears fell down his face, Ray let a loud cry before his powers expelled themselves with his emotions. They bounced off the walls of the canyon. Rocks began to rain down, but Ray knew nothing more as unconsciousness finally took him.

End of Flashback

“I'm sorry Ray” Jack said as the elder Seasonal finished his story.

“It’s in the past” Ray said. “I was unconscious for, who knows how long, centuries, a whole eon or two. All I know was that Mother Nature was there when I woke up. That war between Wendigo and Dante ended thanks to Mother Nature, but besides me, and those two monsters, only a handful survived. I spent years mourning the loss of my friends, family, but mostly Aria. 

But, Mother Nature did teach me one thing in regards to looking back on the past. You could regret it for the rest of your life, or learn from it. I choose to learn from it. That's why I choose to train my powers and become stronger. And when you three came, I decided to spar with each of you to make sure you all had a chance. If anything happened, I want to make none of you would fall before me.”

There was a moment of silence between the summer and winter seasonals before Jack walked over and placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.

“Then we’ll make sure not to fall at all” he said. “And thank you for the sparring Ray.”

Ray gave Jack a small smile before nodding to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, by far, the darkest of any of my chapters so far. I don't plan to have any more darkness for now. Let me know how I did and I'll see you next time.


	6. Babysitting the Halloween Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting he got his leg healed, Jackol finds himself under the care of Willow Ember. After refusing to sleep, Willow confronts Jackol about his problem.

Jack was partially right about Willow only taking Jackol because she was cold. She was glad she had an excuse to get out of the freezing snow, though it wasn’t the only reason. As she walked through the Warren with E. Aster Bunnymund, she couldn’t help be feel protective of the young spirit who’s been quite the nuisance to her for over 200 years.

“What kind of a fight did he get to sheila?" Bunny asked.

“One with Wendigo" Willow said. "All I know in regards to his injuries is that Jack found him like this less then an hour ago."

Bunny rolled his eyes at the mention of Jack. "Well surviving a run in with that cannibal is no small feat” Bunny said. “I’ll get started on healing him. Feel free to stay or go if you wish.”

"I'll wait in the other room" Willow said.

She left Bunny to his work and made her way to a different part of the Warren. She couldn't quite explain why she felt the need to stay, but all she knew was that she had a feeling that Jackol needed her. So she waited until Bunny came out with an unconscious, but healthier looking Jackol.

"That leg of his will be sore for a while" Bunny said. “I suggest someone keeps an eye on him. It looks like he's been sleep deprived.”

"I'll try to get some answers from him" Willow said as she took Jackol into her arms. "I'll also keep an eye on him until he's able to do what he normally does"

With that, Willow left the Warren and flew off to find some place more comfortable for Jackol.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackol groaned as he tried to open his eyes, only for his vision to be quite blurry. His head felt like a rock as he attempted to lift it, only for it to fall back on a pillow. That's what made it clear to him that he wasn't where he was before being knocked out.

"How did I get here?" Jackol asked, not expecting any sort of response.

"Well Jack, Ray and I fought off that monster named Wendigo” Willow said. “I then brought you to Bunnymund to have you patched up, and after that, I brought you here to my place so I can keep an eye on you and also for you to rest."

"Oh" was all Jackol could say flatly. He looked around and saw he was in a wooden hut. It was one room and it had a large opening with a porch; opposite of where Jackol laid on a cot. On that porch was a camp fire on a flat, metal surface. From what he can tell, the hut was in a tree.

Jackol then stared down at the bandages that were wrapped around his leg. Willow felt sad as she saw how robotic Jackol had become in comparison to how he usually acted. It wasn’t right to see that look of despair on the face of someone who appeared so young.

"How did you end up like this Jackol?" Willow asked with a bit of concern in her voice. After all, usually if anyone wasn't acting like themselves, then it would usually mean that whatever happened to him must've affected him mentally as well.

"I just...I'm not sure if I want to talk about" Jackol said.

Willow was about to push Jackol about it, but decided to wait for him to be ready.

“So why are you the one who gets to watch me?” Jackol asked. “It’s nothing against you, but I doubt you’ve forgiven me, especially after what I did on Valentine.”

“And I haven’t” Willow said. “But I'm not cruel enough to leave you alone with the condition your leg was in.”

“Hey, my leg isn’t broken or anything like that” Jackol said. 

“Try walking around then” Willow said.

Jackol took this challenge and got off of the cot he was on. As soon as he put more pressure on his leg, he immediately fell back on the bed, letting out a moan. Willow rolled her eyes.

“Until you can walk again and get some rest, you're staying here” Willow said.

“Okay” Jackol said.

Willow was surprised how Jackol just accepted the fact. She shrugged it off as Jackol still getting over the fact he was nearly made into a meal. Yet she shake off the feeling that there was more to it then that.

“I need to go for now” Willow said. “If something happens, West will let me know and I'll be flying back here. And _please_ try and get some rest.”

Without another word Willow flew off to continue watching her season. It was still halfway through the season after all, and she has to catch up on the over 17 hours she spent away from it. Willow just couldn’t help but hope Jackol would get some rest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the weeks past, Willow would come back to check on Jackol. On some of those visits, Jack and/or Prim Rose would come along. Willow allowed them, since Jack and Jackol were best friends (and he did need to return the lantern) and Prim Rose and Jackol did see each other as siblings.

However no matter how much time passes, Jackol was only seeming to get worse. When they’re talking with one another, Jackol wouldn’t be focusing on what was being said. Prim Rose even said that Jackol’s eyes now have bigger bags and didn’t have the same twinkle in them (whatever that meant).

With autumn finally at an end, Willow confronted Jackol about his lack of sleeping.

“Tell me the truth” Willow said. “Why haven’t you been sleeping?

“I have been sleeping” Jackol said.

“Well then, when was the last time you slept?” Willow asked. 

Jackol only gave her an occurred silence; both of them realizing that Jackol hadn’t slept since he was rescued from Wendigo.

“Get some sleep” Willow said plainly.

“But…” Jackol said, nearly telling her about his nightmares.

“Do I have to get the Sandman?” Willow asked; sounding frustrated.

“You can’t” Jackol said; desperation showing in both his eyes and voice.

Willow stopped. She never heard such desperation from anyone but herself in her entire time as a spirit. She only heard from someone else from before she was a spirit.

“Why not?” She asked calmly.

“I can’t explain it, but Sandy can’t get involved” Jackol explained; tears streaming from under his mask.

“Then what can I do to get you to sleep?” Willow asked. “If you don’t get some sleep, you’re just going to end yourself. Though you’re a spirit, you're not immune to everything.”

Jackol was silent for a while before saying “Please stay Willow. I don’t want to be alone.”

Willow didn’t know what it was about what Jackol said that was beginning to stir up memories from her human life, but she still responded “Okay”. She tucked Jackol in, promised not to leave, as Jackol finally closed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter for this fanfic will be posted on Saturday. See you all then.


	7. I Won't Let You Fall Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Willow comforts Jackol after a nightmare and they both learn surprising information about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a song fic. The song is "Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace. The title is a line from the same song.

_Jackol was back in the darkness of Pitch's lair. This was where Pitch would usually have his nightmares begin. Jackol was laying down as usual, but he didn’t bother getting up to leave; it only made things worse in the end._

_“You’ve been trying to avoid me again” Pitch said._

_“The last nightmare you gave me left me laying duck for the Wendigo” Jackol said; ignoring Pitch’s comment. “And I couldn’t help that I had a lot of visits between then and now.”_

_“And yet you still allow the Spirit of Autumn, Willow Ember, to “watch over” you” Pitch said, now appearing from shadows. “Reminds me of a time, not long after I was freed to roam this world.”_

_“Please no” Jackol said._

_“There was a boy by the name of Jacob” Pitch continued. “He, like many children, would have nightmares. One night, he asked his sister to ”watch over” him so he wouldn’t have to suffer through a nightmare. Later his older sister Kendra, his only family, was taken away.”_

_“Stop it” Jackol whispered as he curled into himself._

_“Even now you fear you’ll never know what exactly it was that became of her. And if you were to find the truth, would it be the answer you want to here.”_

_“Please” Jackol pleaded. He used to fight harder, but not any more. He was now nothing but scared child, which only made Pitch continue to taunt._

_“How about I show a part of what I did to her” Pitch said._

_“N…no!” Jackol shouted._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Late at night I could hear the crying_

_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_

Willow was starting to dose off after a couple hours of watching Jackol. It was the end of Autumn, when she would usually take a few days to sleep. However, she was a light sleeper, and was kept awake when she heard Jackol talking in his sleep.

“Please no”

Willow woke the rest of the way and walked over to Jackol. He was curling in on himself and tears began to fall down his face. What was more concerning was the black sand floating above his head.

“Stop it. Please.”

Willow didn't know if Jackol was talking to her or not, but it didn’t matter. She made a small ball of fire in the palm of her head and sent it after the nightmare.

“N…no” Jackol said right before the Nightmare dissipated. He then bolted up right; gasping and crying.

When all the love around you is dying

How did you stay so strong

How did you hide it all for so long

How can I take the pain away

“Jackol, calm down” Willow said. 

Jackol turned to Willow and practically threw himself onto her. Willow just held him to her as he continued to sob. Jackol cried rivers of tears as if everything he cared for was dead and gone forever.

“It will happen again” Jackol whimpered. “No matter if I hide, or try to stay awake. He will always find me and give me another nightmare.”

“How long have you been having these nightmares?” Willow asked softly.

“Since 1896” Jackol said. “Every time I fall asleep, he will find me and give me another.”

“Jackol, no one should have to suffer decades of relentless nightmares” Willow said. “Why have you suffered through this in silence?”

“I couldn’t let Prim Rose take them instead” Jackol said. “If I don’t, she’ll get them instead.”

“What can I do to help you?” Willow said. “You don’t have to be alone.”

_How can I save_

_A fallen angel in the dark_

_Never thought you’d fall so far_

_Fallen angel close your eyes_

_I won’t let you fall tonight_

_Fallen angel_

“She used to say that” Jackol whispered. 

“Who?” Willow asked.

“My big Sister, Kendra” Jackol answered. “She disappeared when I was eight, but she watched over me and took care of me when we lost our parents. She would always asked me to”

“Stay safe for my sake” Willow finished with him.

Jackol let go of Willow and gave her a confused look. “How did you know?”

Willow took off her mask and looked Jackol in the eyes before saying “because those were the same words I would say to my little brother Jacob”.

Both spirits were frozen as they looked at each other. Neither of them could believe that they were right in front of the sibling they haven’t seen in 200 years. Jackol started crying tears of joy as he hugged Willow again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise sis” Jackol said.

“I'm sorry too” Willow said with tears of her own. “I was supposed to watch over you, but instead, I left you alone for all that time. But never again. I won’t abandon you again.”

_You do it all for my own protection_

_You make me feel like I’ll be okay_

_Still I have so many questions_

“You were trying to keep me safe Sis” Jackol said. “Even though you weren’t there, your last lesson was what kept me going.”

“What lesson?” Willow asked as Jackol let go.

Jackol gave a small smile. “You taught me to find the light in the darkness” he said. “Even with these nightmares, had they not happened, I wouldn’t have ever found out that you were still alive and away from Boogey.”

Willow couldn’t help but snicker.

“But, I want to know a few things Sis” Jackol said.

_How do you stay so strong?_

_How did you hide it all for so long?_

_How can I take the pain away?_

_How can I save,_

“What happened before you became a spirit?” Jackol asked. “What happened while you were trapped with Pitch?”

Willow sighed. She wished she wouldn’t have to say what happened, but she could tell that Jackol was desperate for answers. “It wasn’t all that pleasant and I rather not talk about it. It was psychological torture to to say the least. He never touched me except to give me nightmares.”

“Do you still have nightmares about those times?” Jackol asked.

“Not anymore” Willow said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A fallen angel, in the dark_

_Never thought you'd fall so far_

_Fallen angel, close your eyes_

_I won't let you fall tonight_

_Fallen angel, just let go_

_You don't have to be alone_

_Fallen angel, close your eyes_

_I won't let you fall tonight_

Later, both of Jackol and Willow flew to where Jackol met Pitch when the nightmares started. Willow kept her mask on while Jackol had his over his head. Jackol laid himself down and awaited sleep. They planned on talking to Pitch directly, and Jackol, after a long time of persuading his sister, decided to lure him out by giving himself another nightmare.

“See you when I wake up Sis” Jackol said.

Willow simply nodded as Jackol closed his eyes. It took only a moment for the nightmare sand to form over Jackol’s head. Willow waited for something to happen.

_I was right beside you_

_When you went to hell and back again_

__

_I was right beside you_

__

_When you went to hell and back again_

__

_And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

__

“There was no need to give your own brother a nightmare, but I thank you for the extra fear” Pitch said.

__

Willow turned to face Pitch.

__

“How does it feel, seeing how you’ve failed to keep him safe” Pitch said. “To see him coward away and become too terrified to sleep.”

__

“You are only going to kill him if this continues Pitch” Willow said. “Then you’ll lose another person, an immortal child, to get nightmares from.”

__

Pitch let out a cackle. “You think an argument from you would be enough to stop me? You are nothing but a child hiding behind a mask for both your face and emotions. Without that piece of wood, you’re far more terrified then your little brother.”

__

Willow didn’t bother with trying to deny it. She knew that Pitch was right. Right next to was her own brother who had went through those torturous nightmares all those years. She wished she had paid attention then, but she hadn’t.

__

_Never again_ she thought to herself.

__

___A fallen angel, in the dark_ _ _

__

___Never thought you'd fall so far_ _ _

__

___Fallen angel, close your eyes_ _ _

__

___I won't let you fall tonight_ _ _

__

“I know that I don’t have any real courage, but if you continue these nightmares to my brother, then I will get the guardians to stop you. If you stop me, then you will have to deal with Mother Nature and the rest of the Seasonals; and I know you don’t have the strength to face that many spirits. And to add to that, I also made sure to tell them that this meeting was going to happen, so if something happens, they’ll come after us.”

__

Pitch was silent for a moment before flicking his hand and ended Jackol’s nightmare. Jackol woke with a start until he remembered why he was there. Willow helped him up before returning to the conversation.

__

“If I hear you giving Jackol more nightmares then he can handle, I will follow through with what I said” Willow said.

__

“Consider yourself lucky that it’s in my best interest to accept this arrangement” Pitch said before leaving through the shadows.

__

___Fallen angel, just let go_ _ _

__

___You don't have to be alone_ _ _

__

___Fallen angel, close your eyes_ _ _

__

___I won't let you fall tonight_ _ _

__

___Fallen angel_ _ _

__

“He really agreed to that?” Jackol asked.

__

“It took a bit of convincing” Willow said.

__

She explained how the conversation went, leaving her younger brother confused.

__

“We didn’t say anything about this meeting to anyone” He said.

__

“Well you know that and I know that, but Pitch didn’t” Willow said plainly.

__

“Bahaha, and thought I was the only trickster in the family” Jackol said.

__

Willow just smiled. “Come on” she said. “Let’s head home."

__

“You mean I get to stay with you?” Jackol asked.

__

“What do you expect me to do? Let you sleep in a tree?” Willow asked.

__

“You already do that Sis” Jackol said with another laugh.

__

“You know what I mean” Willow said.

__

Jackol chuckled again before turning into a crow and taking to the sky. Willow followed after her brother, but she would occasionally looked behind her. She was certain that this wouldn’t be the last they see of Pitch, but she swore to herself that Jackol would never have to suffer through that alone again. Even if he does, Willow would be there for him.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had chapters 7 and 8 as there own fix, but with how tied it was to the other 6, I decided to combined them. Either way, see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but this is what I had on hand. So you'll have to wait until next time for this cliff hanger to end. Sorry.


End file.
